dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Dobbs
|image = Nick Dobbs Facebook Profile cropped.jpg |gender = Male |age = 16 |born = December 22,https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/262642984036732928 1997http://web.stagram.com/p/353111662807610386_6763196 |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = Abby Lee Dance Company |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Nia Frazier Brooke Hyland Brandon Pent Paige Hyland Payton Ackerman Kendall Vertes Gianna Martello Auriel Welty |siblings = Katie Dobbs (sister)http://web.stagram.com/p/348477790270649376_6763196 |parents = Carrie Dobbs (mother)https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/247809314260144129 |height = 5'5"https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/214213531200008192 |title1 = Nicknames |other1 = Nicky Poo}} Nicholas Ryan'''https://twitter.com/iceicebabyy3/status/252972873910718465 "Nick" Dobbs''' is a student at the Abby Lee Dance Company. He first appeared on Dance Moms in the episode Guess Who's Back?, where he performed in the group dance "Twilight" with Maddie, Chloe, and Brooke. He again performed in the Season 3 episode All's Fair in Love and War. He has brown hair and green eyes. In Season 1, he looked the same (although he was 13 at the time) but his hair was medium instead of short. Appearances Season One *''The Competition Begins'' *''Wildly Inappropriate'' Season Two *''Night of the Living Dancers'' *''Guess Who's Back?'' *''The Recital to End All Recitals'' Season Three *''The Beginning of the End'' *''Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!'' *''All's Fair in Love and War'' *''Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy'' In Dance Moms Nick has been seen in the background of a few episodes of Dance Moms before being predominantly featured. Season One In The Competition Begins, Nick can be seen in the senior company room Abby goes into to get away from Minister Dawn. In Wildly Inappropriate, Nick makes a short cameo. He is seen with Payton in a tapping class in Studio B. Season Two In Guess Who's Back?, Abby brings Nick in to be in the group number because she wanted a guy to lift the girls. The dance placed first. In The Recital to End All Recitals, Nick appears backstage at the recital, as well as onstage during the curtain call. Season Three In The Beginning of the End, Nick appears to have participated in the audition to replace Brooke and Paige. In Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, Nick appears in Studio A rehearsing with the senior company. In All's Fair in Love and War, Nick is brought into the group dance to be the male lead. The girls and their mothers were very excited to see that he would be in the group dance. In Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, during Christi and Kelly's fight he was seen in the senior company rehearsal, along with Payton. Awards Outside of Dance Moms *Mister Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2006 *Junior Mister Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Group Dances Trivia *Nick has danced since at least the age of six.http://www.thesekidshavetalent.com/interviews.html *Nick dances at least fourteen hours of week, but also adds that dance is all he does even at home. *Nick says the biggest misconception about the people on the show is that they are really what they seem to be like on the "reality television" program, and that things get exaggerated. He also adds that the girls all love each other, and aren't brats at all. *Nick says being associated with the show has good and bad points, but overall it is all worth it. *Some of his favorite shows are Keeping Up with the Kardashians,https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/204294937297174528 The X Factor,https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/246051513502400513 Jersey Shore,https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/182810603155501057 and Dance Moms: Miami.https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/187376345351864322 *His favorite color is blue.https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/215272973341437952 *He likes every genre of music except country and rock and roll.https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/214145323415773184 *He is a fan of Britney Spearshttps://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/203471911328546816 and Ariana Grande.https://twitter.com/Official_NickD/status/201779460935131137 *Some of the dancers he admires are Mollee Gray, Robert Roldan, Travis Wall and Melanie Moore. *He says filming the show is fun, but often boring waiting for filming to begin. Gallery To view the gallery for Nick Dobbs, [[Nick Dobbs/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * * * * http://web.stagram.com/p/346317917042898383_6763196 *Google Images for of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for of Dance Moms References }} Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Males Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Birthdays in December Category:1997 births Category:15 Year Olds Category:Brown Hair Category:Teens Category:Hazel Eyes